Mobile Joint Objective Light Nonstandard Individual Role Powered Assault Armour Mark VII
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour Mark VII is the seventh iteration of the infamous MJOLNIR Armour and easily the most widespread. It saw widespread action with the SPARTAN-IVs, IIIs and IIs. The armour featured a number of changes and reductions to its physical and integral functions. Design Changes from Mark VI *Memory processing weave removed from basic designs to make the design cheaper. *More potent fusion reactor. **A more robust shield with a faster recharge time resulted from this and a greater knowledge of shielding. (Grade 4 shield generator) *Expanded HUD systems, CTC and IFF combat systems for full integration to army level warfare. *Composite body armour of Titanium and AEGIS ceramic skin with resin bonded graphite composite carbon fibre layer and liquid crystal internal layer to catch spalling from penetrations of higher layers. *Under layer of interwoven plates of titanium and reduced AEGIS nanocomposite form fitting and flexible body suit. *Integration systems for a wide range of 'clip on' equipment. *In addition to motion tracker the armour also includes a small AESA RADAR with an effective range of 100 meters. It is impossible to jam though and has a low chance of interception. *Night vision systems *Onboard bio foam reserves supplemented with Creatinine Phosphate injectors, small doses injected when body enters anaerobic respiration, though the armour has a 'cut off point' of how much can be injected. *AEGIS plates coated in robust Nanotech Polymers allow the user to change the colour scheme of it, allowing localised colouring of the armour through the neural interface, rather than having to apply specialist camo schemes ground side. Features Helmet *A Variable electronically controlled non-reflective self regenerating composite visor with liquid glass material, protective and concealing sun shade and gold tint to protect from electromagnetic interference. The colouration and concealment can also be adjusted. Adaptive liquid display protects users from high intensity flashes, such as flash bangs, blinding LASERs and unfiltered sunlight without affecting vision. Visor is made of twin layers of single crystal quartz, providing armour resistance on par with high level ceramic armouring. *Anchor Point on helmet for thermal goggle systems and other systems, additional anchor points on the sides of the helmet for additional gear, such as battlefield cameras or vision systems. *A communication featuring powerful 'Agile Metamaterial' with ultra to to extremely high frequency communication systems and a range high enough to reach high orbit communication satellites and a short range radio system with a 6 kilometre range and a neural interface controlled throat microphone. *An Electronic Warfare suite utilising a 70GB electronic warfare computer, capable of gathering and jamming SIGINT ELNIT FISINT and COMINT systems. It also contains a highly advance protection system consisting of a number of attack barriers with set ups not sanctioned by numerous war treaties and a highly effective dummy barrier. *130GB warfare assistance computer assistance for video storage, an Identification friend or foe transponder, video and audio storage and Unmanned vehicle interfacing. It also stores objectives, mapping information, long term weather reports and stored enemy information system. *A holographic HUD projected by a AC5 Heads Up Display. This displays weapon interfaces, including cross-hairs and ammo, targets, marked with red markers, team mates, marked with green markers, objectives, marked with yellow markers, biometric response from user and team mates, camera links from on board camera, fibre optic probes, weapon mounted cameras, team mates, UVs and aerial or satellite recon, geological/meteorological information and mapping and shielding power. *Two helmet mounted flash lights, consisting of a high power 'white' halogen lamp, 'red' halogen lamp, a on board full colour camera/Night Vision Camera and a LIDAR/LASER range finder. These are protected in the same manner as the visor. *Nightvision projection system, allowing the HUD to be rendered in night vision. *Passive infra-red projection system, allowing the HUD to be rendered in infra-red vision. *Full Nuclear/Biological/Chemical Warfare system, with air filtration and protection against airborne agents. *Enhanced audio receptors that can be actively tuned through the user's neural interface, record audio input and protect against loud noises. It is capable of tuning into a pin drop in the middle of a fire fight and can even accurately record audio communication through walls. Armour *Heavy duty armour, using a five layer AEGIS ceramic composite, with a outer coating of titanium, providing ballistic defence and ablative energy defence with its refractive coating. Under that, it is resin bonded to a AEGIS layer, which shatters incoming projectiles and is resistant to HEAT explosives and multiple impacts. This layer is made up of multiple tiles, to improve protection and multiple hit ability. Under this is another layer titanium, which adds to the protection and provides most of the structural rigidity and support. Under this is a energy absorbing non-newtonian liquid layer and then a thick Liquid Crystal layer, which provides up to three times the protection of Kevlar without the same bulk. Tertiary armoured body suit consists of nanocomposite titanium and AEGIS weave interlocked plates. Primary armour sections are resistant to even several direct 15mm auto cannon hits and upwards of 20 .50 calibre hits before failing, while tertiary armour sections are resistant to just one 15mm hit and 17 .50 cal hits. *Self Regenerating nanite colonies are present in the armour, fed through ancillary tubes in the armour from a central reservoir. They repair all layers of the armour, but take time. *High strength triplex-titanium and nanotube weave over liquid crystal layer with underlying layers of radiation resistant layers, protecting from a full spectrum of x-ray and gamma radiation. *AEGIS Ceramic plate ultra mobile gauntlet. Sensors *Eye Tracking systems allow the helmet to be combined with vehicles TAD Systems with out any need for interfacing systems. *Two stage motion scanner using passive infra-red and microwave sensors. This scanner is resistant to direct jamming. The scanner can also be modulated to operate as a receiver for electronic warfare. *Micro Active Electronically Scanned Array. This is used for terrain and target mapping and is highly resistant to jamming. The AESA is resistant to being detected and can be attuned to operate as a wide band receiver. *Micro sensors fitted through out the armour monitor the user, his health status, armour status and combat situation. This helps keep the user comfortable and keep the armour thermally invisible. Other Systems *The suit contains a high power Mk. XXI CAESER Fusion Reactor with a fuel reserve for 7 years on constant use. The reactor uses a high power polywell generator using Boron-11 and Proton fuel hoppers. The Polywell works be creating a powerful magnetic field through the use of six spherical electromagnetic coils. Inside the magnetic field, electrons injected are accelerated by the electric current. The electromagnetic structure confines most of the electrons and those that escape are retained by the electric field. This configuration traps the electrons in the middle of the device focusing them near the center which produces a virtual cathode. The virtual cathode is used to accelerate and confine the ions to be fused which, except for minimal losses, never reach the physical structure of the Polywell. The power needed is achieved by temporarily hooking it up to a full sized fusion reactor for five minutes. After the introduction of the fuel, the reactor uses the fuel to maintain the power. The reactor produces no waste and what little radiation is produced is contained for later venting, allowing it to continue for months at a time without venting it, allowing it to be invisible to any potential radiation detection measures. *ATHENS Mark XVIII Electromagnetic Shielding System with 3000 volt range with low intensity emitters and masking systems, obscuring its energy signature from a variety of spectrums. *Installed 2606 Thermal Optical Camouflage system, providing both optical and thermal invisibility, at the cost of a limited lifespan. The system is tunable to adapt to different sensors. *The Waste Disposal filters gases and waste and removes unnecessary waste and recycles what is available for the internal water reservoir. *13 Chemical Injection Ports are present and can be custom loaded. The usual load is biofoam and Medi-Cell reserves and can be supplemented with a wide variety of combat drugs, such as stimulants and reaction accelerators. *The armour has 90 minutes of air with a pressure controlled mixture intake. *Each gauntlet has two fibre optic probes, which can be remotely controlled by neural interface or plugged into weaponry, providing optical links and long distance probes, with a range of two meters. *Thermal Regulation systems are provided by water borne ancillaries from a internal water reservoir. These are warmed or cooled by alternating cryogenic and radiator heaters, to provide internal comfort and keep the external armour as a 'black body' against background thermal radiation. *The Reactive Liquid Metal Layer has gotten incremental improvements, increasing the ability of the user even more. The average running speed of a SPARTAN in the armour is 117 kilometers per hour, thier strength is tripled, capable of lifting, on average, 2250 pounds and jump up to 4 meters in height at 26 meters in length, with a running start *Pressure Suit for internal vacuum sealing and pressure control. *Magnetic Induction plate in boots for space walks on metallic surfaces. *Reactive Bi-Polymeric shock absorbing layer to protect from falls and increase endurance for long distance travel. *The armour has a inbuilt 3B Information module, which produces the image of a holographic keyboard on the visor upon command and users tracing sensors on the armour to track movement to record key strokes, allowing the user to type type in information without the need for a separate computer. It reads with a 99.8% reliability. *Maintenance free stealth coating, which is resistant to RADAR, LIDAR and even motion detectors through unique sonic absorption paint materials along with texture buffers that reduce the RADAR play back and radar resistant shape which further reduces its cross section, a reduction to IR Signatures which reduces its signature, even during extreme activity, to a black body, a liquid glass laminate that renders it UV invisible and provides some radiation protection, Cherenkov radiation disguising, heavy data encryption and emissions control (EMCOM). *It's stealthy design is reinforced by a magnetic suppression system that reduces the amount of electromagnetic radiation that the armour produces. *Hydrostatic Gel layer, which controls internal and external temperature and change it's pressure level to protect the user. The Gel Layer is inhabited by a small colony of nanites that protect it from becoming viscous and seal gaps. *Severe Weather conditioning, allowing the MJOLNIR to operate to extreme cold, extreme heat, high pressure and low pressure environments, through adapting the cooling, pressure and breathing systems, preventing the suit from overheating, freezing or suffering from the effects of extreme pressure. *The armour is down purpose designed to engage an 'Armour Lock'. Previously only a feature devised on a ad-hoc basis for MJOLNIR V armour but it's operators, and incapable of being reverse engineered on MJOLNIR VI, the VII can now, by design, preform a armour lock. By severely over charging the shielding emitters, and using upwards of 10% of the fuel, the shield strength can be increased, and the field density quadrupled. Though this leaves the user immobile, they can survive incredibly heavy ordnance, if only for a brief period. As soon as armour lock is disengaged, the fluctuating electromagnetic fields generate a short range, high power electromagnetic pulse, in a outward pulse away from the user. The emitters are rendered ineffective for a few moments, requiring the shield to recharge. Variants MJOLNIR Mark VII/C Variant The CQB Variant carries over from older CQB designs, improving K (Kelvin/Thermodynamic temperature) dispersal by a thermo-reactive dispersion system, that reduces heat damage from energy weapons and joint mobility, achieved by carefully redesigning and moving existing armour sections, allowing the user much more mobility, a great boon in close quaters combat. Along with that, it also uses tougher armour on the helmet and chest plate, protecting vital chest and head areas, expanded armour over the joints and a gorget piece, for added protection. The CQB armour is used almost exclusively by SPARTAN Assault Teams, allowing them incredibly agility and survivability in close combat, giving them a edge against any opponent. MJOLNIR Mark VII/V Variant The EVA Variant is designed for deep space actions with improvements to exoatmospheric endurance and mobility without the use of thrusters. In several improvements, it also includes micro gravity packs in the legs and arms to help stabilise during deep space ops, though the use of a G-Pack will greatly aid in this. It also has extended oxygen reserves of 120 minutes. It is used almost exclusively for Extra Vehicular Operations, wether for deep space assault, reconnaissance, ship boarding or engagement against enemy forces in counter-boarding naval warfare. MJOLNIR Mark VII/S Variant The Scout variant combines the best features of the Scout and Recon variants into one package. It uses not only improved stealth paint, infra-red masking and more advance anti-detection systems, but it also uses improved sensory and communication systems to mask it's presence. On top of that, it has two built in electronic warfare implements to improve SPARTAN and Marine mobility, in the form of a RADAR absorption system, which absorbs Radar signals and masks the SPARTAN and other UNSC units in the surrounding area, and a Motion Tracker Jammer which feeds motion trackers false signals through a variety of means and giving false, or zero returns. It is used, usually in conjunction with camouflage cloaks, for 'Stalker' Special Reconnaissance SPARTANS or Scout-Sniper SPARTANS, giving them a edge when in close proximity to enemy forces. The whole armour has been streamline, increasing agility and sealth capacity. MJOLNIR Mark VII/EOD Variant The Explosive Ordinance Disposal is also another hold over from earlier sets but with new changes. The Helmet was designed to channel the pressure wave around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation and features a almost solid titanium-AEGIS-titanium 'cage' to provide maximum protection, with the small visor section being the only possible weak spot, and the armour was designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armour, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment and designed specifically to protect Spartans during operations involving the handling of explosive ordnance by channelling the explosion away from them. It also features an expanded sensor system that can detect potential explosives, booby traps and IEDs, along with an ARGUS sensor. The EOD is used by Combat Engineers, allowing them to survive should their expertise fail them. The joints are up armoured to protect against explosions. MJOLNIR Mark VII/J Variant The MJOLNIR Jump variant is one specifically designed for use with the G/J and G-PACK, featuring streamlined features, improved helmet aesthetics to aid in great vision during descent operations, anti-gravity stabilizers on the chest, legs, back and arms, extra gel and reactive liquid metal crystal layers in the legs and feet and expanded nanotech reaction systems in the soles of the boots. Should the SPARTANS be expecting high atmosphere combat or engagement against the enemy in skyscrapers, orbital elevators or Arcologies or preforming in atmosphere jumps, the JUMP is the preferred armour. MJOLNIR Mark VII/OP Variant The MJOLNIR Operator variant is a specialised electronic warfare and intelligence gathering system for use with reconnaissance units. The Operator variant shares much of the stealth technology with the Scout variant. In addition, it has a expanded electronic warfare suite, capable of interception and decryption of sensors and communications, allowing it to easily feed false information. It can intercept a variety of intelligence, decrypt and record it, while also recording a variety of sensor inputs, from RADAR, LIDAR, motion sensors and varying light wavelengths. Operator variants are often deployed at once per Reconnaissance team to provide intelligence for commanders, or occasionally with Scout-Sniper spotters. MJOLNIR Mark VII/FJ Variant The MJOLNIR Fallschirmjäger, more commonly known as the PARA variant, is a lightweight, high endurance armour designed for specialised airborne operations. It has reduced weight though protection isn't compromised, neither is the electronics suites. The armour was designed to be deployed when the SPARTANS have to preform airborne insertions, where the reduced weight is a necessity. The reduced weight also lends to increased endurance, allowing SPARTANS to operate for much, much longer. MJOLNIR Mark VII/CO Variant The Command Variant was designed especially for the commanders of the IV Program. Outside, it is near enough the same as the normal armour but internally it features a wide plethora of changes. Along with a commander neural implant in the user, it features an expanded neural net system designed to communicate with larger amount of forces, along with dealing with larger amounts of data going in and being sent to the troops under the users command. Along with that it features a super conducting processing weave for housing an AI. The variant was essentially a modified set of normal armour, allowing COs to use the armour of their preference. The armour is fitted with improved networking modules, to allow the user to link to the forces under their command more easily and integrate units seamlessly. Other Variants MJOLNIR Mark VII 'Hayabusa' When the request for a new iteration of the MJOLNIR Armour was released to major companies and developers in this field, RKD heavily integrated their Hayabusa design into that of the VI, along with the UNSC supplied power supply and shielding to produce the MJOLNIR VII Hayabusa. Their model was 1/3 lighter than the chosen model, with little impact of defensive capabilities but distinctly reduced hardware. MJOLNIR Mark VII 'Misriah' Misriah Armouries produced their own design, the VII Misriah variant, noted for its throw back to their V prototype from the thirties. Though it did gain some favouritism amongst the board of ordnance, it was turned down. This version was noted for its increased hardware over the chosen design but had a noticeable lack of stealth properties. MJOLNIR Mark VII 'Rogue' The Rogue was sent in by the Maser-Tor Engineering Company, famous for building the Scorpion Battle Tank series. Though in an approach typical of a tank company, building a literally walking tank, it was turn down due to its difficult operation and high maintenance time and cost. MJOLNIR Mark VII Recon The Recon, once the sister project to the Scout, was never entered to full production in the Mark VII due to it being made defunct by the new Scout armour. Though equal in its stealth ability, only three working prototypes were ever made. MJOLNIR Mark VII(I) The MJOLNIR Mark VII(I) was probably one of the most important 'variants' though that term is not entirely correct. It was the result of almost 75 years of careful trial and error from the IV, to creating a powered assault armour for normal infantry. It is near identical to the standard version but with two distinct changes. *Lighter materials, mostly boron carbide and titanium alluminide, much like the VI. *Integrated feedback system. The most important modification, this prevent soldiers from killing themselves with simple movements. The feedback system is essentially a learning system, steadily adapting the marine to using the armour. At first it restricts the majority of 'dangerous' movement but until they properly train themselves into it, it becomes less and less forceful on their movements. This results in the standard marine having much greater strength, reaction times and survivability in the field. It has yet to enter full production but is going under field testing with a number of Marine units. The I version also features modified and mass produced versions of the other variants as well, though the CQB sees distinctly less use than it would with the SPARTAN-IVs. There are also I modified versions of the Hayabusa and Misriah designs, resulting in their use with UNSC soldiers. Appliqué Equipment Additional Armour Systems 'Up Armoured/Collar' The Mk VII can mount a series of different collars to suit a variety of combat purposes, without adversely affecting capabilities. *'Collar/BreacherSupplementary Composite Gorget Armour (Pattern Alpha)' :*The preferred attachment for point men and combat engineers, the full gorget is of similar design, internally, as the half gorget, covering from ear to ear and covering the front aspect, going up to the Adam's apple. The armour plate has minimal impact on manoeuvrability and doesn't limit visibility. *'Collar/Storm TrooperSupplementary Composite Gorget Armour(Pattern Beta)' :*A curved gorget piece which covers half of the neck, on left or right sides, is often employed by close quarters units to great one, well armoured side, to present as their 'front', The armour uses a number of ceramic tiles encased in a resin aggregate, which itself is sealed in a titanium cover, with a non-newtonian layer on the inside. The armour works as firstly rounded armour, then as slanted tiles inside that, increasing effectiveness. It protects from the chin to the back of the neck, covering the whole neck without limiting visibility of manoeuvrability. *'Collar/GrenadierSupplementary Composite Gorget Armour(Pattern Gamma)' :*A gorget piece modelled on improvised armour deployed on Mark IV Grenadier prototypes, the Collar/Grenadier is a heavy armour piece that covers the 90 degree hemisphere to the left or right of the SPARTAN's head, partially obscuring their view but greatly boosting their defensive capability, protecting their neck and elements of their head. It's construct consists of a double layer of AEGIS tiles encased in a trio of non-newtonian shock absorbing layers inside a rounded, heavy titanium shell, with thinner layers on the inside to prevent deflection of fragments or stray munitions into the head. 'Up Armoured/Buckler' Buckler units are used to enhance forearm protection during close combat environments. *'Buckler/PointmanSupplementary Composite Wrist Protection (Pattern Alpha)' :*The Buckler armour unit consists of a small sandwiched plate of titanium, AEGIS and graphite. The plate is adjustable and protects the wrist of the user, while also providing some extra defence to other regions. The are particularly favoured by point men for breaching, shoulder first. *'Buckler/ReconnaissanceSupplementary Composite Wrist Protection (Pattern Beta)' :*The Recon Buckler is a lighter alternative, with a small diameter shield and two titanium plates attached to adjustable hinges, allowing it to move more freely. *'Buckler/CommandoSupplementary Composite Wrist Protection (Pattern Gamma)' :*The Commando Buckler is a heavy duty armour unit, using a semi-circular shield with additional plating. It consists of a AEGIS resin bound in a circular form, with titanium plating and reinforcement bands. The armour is designed for heavy duty close combat and maximum protection, at the cost of reduced mobility. 'Up Armoured/Bracer' Bracer reinforcement is used to substantially increase forearm protection, giving point men much heavier protection for their arms, particularly useful in a close quarters melee, where the increased armour can allow them to parry with their forearms. *'Buckler/GrenadierSupplementary Composite Forearm Protection (Pattern Alpha)' :*The Grenadier pattern bracer racer reinforcement is used to substantially increase forearm protection, giving point men much heavier protection for their arms, particularly useful in a close quarters melee, where the increased armour can allow them to parry with their forearms. It uses a sandwich of composite armour bound in titanium reinforced nanotube cabling. *'Buckler/BreacherSupplementary Composite Forearm Protection (Pattern Beta)' *:* The Breacher pattern Buckler is a much lighter alternative, with heavy duty titanium armour units, with nanoyube cabling holding it together. It is a lighter alternative to the Alpha pattern bracer and can be used as additional storage hardpoint. 'Up Armoured/Pauldron' *'Up Armoured/Multi-ThreatSupplementary Composite Pauldron Armour (Pattern Alpha)' :*In a trade off between additional protection and increased weight, the Multi-threat pauldron succeeds as additional, heavy armour protection, without severely reducing agility or mobility. The armour can be applied in place of existing armour plating. The plating consists of a Titanium shell with AEGIS tile inserts backed onto a graphite composite layer. *'Up Armoured/GlacisSupplementary Composite Pauldron Armour (Pattern Beta)' :*The Glacis pauldron is designed to bolt on top of existing armour to substantially boost protection, at cost of weight and reduced mobility. The plate is designed to act like the reactive glacis plate of a tank, having a steep incline to give it effectively thicker armour and improved chances of deflecting munitions. The armour consists of a number of slanted sections, intended to always provide a slanted face to opposing enemies. ON the surface layer of the armour is a non-conductive shell with a interior layer of electrically conductive metal and then the insulatory shell. When this is breacher, a high power discharge is created, vapourizing the munition of dispersing the energy munition. Inside the armour is a number of AEGIS tiles, backed onto a non-newtonian shock absorbing plate within a graphite sheath to catch spalling, sandwiched in a thick titanium shell. The armour bolts directly onto previous pauldron units, allowing it to be easily removed to replaced when it is no longer effective. *'Up Armoured/SecurityHeavy Duty Supplementary Composite Pauldron Armour (Pattern Gammaa)' :*The High Security Pauldron is a heavy duty, well rounded pauldron, designed to provide a high increase in protection without critically reducing endurance and agility. While not as protective as the High-Threat shoulder armour, it's rounded structure, heavy titanium bar enforcement, AEGIS plating and high-strength titanium casing and reinforcement ads give it high armour protection. *'Up Armoured/Base SecurityLightweight Supplementary Composite Pauldron Armour (Pattern Delta)' :*Unlike many other supplemental armour units, Low Threat armour is actually much lighter than regular armour. Its rounded, light weight titanium structure, with AEGIS tile reinforcement provides an option when soldiers wish to increase their agility and endurance. *'Up Armoured/OperativeLightweight Supplementary Composite Pauldron Armour (Pattern Epsilon)' :*The Operative is modified from older generation Operator shoulder designs to provide the most light weight shoulder unit, without completely compromising armour. It consists of a titanium plat on the surface, with a sandwhich of electronically conductive metals then a pair of titanium struts holding it on. When the inner layer is breached, it emits a high voltage discharge, melting the ammunition or dispersing the energy munition. 'Up Armoured/Utility *'Up Armoured/ChobhamSupplemental Composite Armour''' :*Chobham utility armour is a thick plate of composite armour, with AEGIS tiles bound in a resin ceramic, within a titanium shell, back onto non-newtonian shock absorbing layers, with graphite plating to catch spalling. *'Up Armoured/NxRASupplemental Reactive(Non-explosive) Armour' :*Reactive utility armour consists of a high output electric reactive armour plating, using a titanium case backed onto a non-conductive layer, within which is a sandwich of conductive metal, which when breacher generates a high power electrical discharge, vaporising enemy munitions, kinetic or energy. 'Up Armoured/Torso' *'Up Armoured/RangerSupplemental Composite Fauld Armour' :*Ranger Fauld armour is specialised plating designed to attach to the waist hard points, allowing SPARTANS to mount circular armour plates, using titanium shells with AEGIS resin triplex tiles inside, that are designed to cover the hip and joints to provide increased protection without severely limiting manoeuvrability. They also serve as additional hard points for mount equipment. *'Up Armoured/Point ManSupplemental Composite Chest Armour (Pattern Alpha)' :*Point man composite chest armour consists of two titanium shells with overlapping AEGIS tiles inside that fit over the chest plating. The two plates are individual so they can be worn separately to augment protective capabilities. On top of that, it mounts additional hard points for carrying equipment. *'Up Armoured/Base SecuritySupplemental Composite Chest Armour (Pattern Beta)' :*The Base Security plate is a simple option for increasing defence, using a titanium shell with AEGIS tile inserts that bolts onto the chest plating, to augment the user's defence. *'Up Armoured/Counter-AssaultSupplemental Composite Torso Armour (Pattern Alpha)' :*The Counter Assault armour is a additional torso armour, desined to protect the vulnerable torso plating of MJOLNIR armour. The plating consists of multiple titanium plates with sandwiched layers of overlapping AEGIS tiles backed onto non-newtonian shock absorbing layers with graphite composites sandwhiched between the layers. *'Up Armoured/Counter-AttackSupplemental Composite Torso Armour (Pattern Beta)' :*The Counter Attack is a light weight response to the Counter Assault, using a thin titanium shell with overlapping AEGIS tiles with shock absorbing layers, designed to accommodate for lightweight, close combat actions. 'Up Armoured/Helmet' *'Up Armoured/GrenadierSupplemental Composite Helmet Armour (Pattern Alpha)' *:The Grenadier helmet armour is the first generation of helmet defence, designed to increase the defensive capability of the user's helmet armour, as well as provide a hardpoint for mounting additional vision equipment. It consists of a titanium shell with internal AEGIS resin, with graphite layers surrounding it. This armour is kept on a slant, providing a glacis like plate. *'Up Armoured/CQCSupplemental Composite Helmet Armour (Pattern Beta)' :*The CQC pattern was the follow up the Grenadier pattern, using a titanium shell with AEGIS resin internal layers. Though not as thick as Grenadier pattern units, they still provide increased defensive power. *'Up Armoured/Supplemental Composite Helmet Armour (Pattern Gamma)' :* The Gamma pattern plate is a lightweight alternative using a plate of electric reactive armour on the head, providing a one hit defence against munitions capable of penetrating the helmet. Electronic Systems 'Command Network ModuleAN/PYK-308 CNM' The CNM provides additional command and control systems for MJOLNIR that speeds up the flow of information between subordinate units and the linked commander, allowing soldiers to be more readily updated with their specific information for combat proficiency. With the aid of an A.I. this information can be compiled and analysed at increased speed and presented to the user. 'Chemical/Biological/Radiological/Nuclear ProtectionM227 CBRNP' The CBRN attachment increases protection in hazardous zones. Compared to the normal CBRN systems of the MJOLNIR armour, it has much more resistant triple filter system with week long life span and internal diagnostic systems, and forty additional minutes of internal air supply. 'Aquatic Adaptive SystemM280 AAS' The AAS is a system that bolts onto the ordinary air filters of the SPARTANS to provide them with a means of near permanent supply of air underwater. The artificial gills use a refined version of the Bodner method to remove oxygen from water at a exceedingly high rate without producing vast amounts of waste materials or waste energy, ensuring stealth and safty in missions involving traversing deep water. Internal pressure controls, mixed with pressure controls of MJOLNIR allow users to avoid decompression sickness. 'Hardened Uplink Module (Generation 1)AN/PSQ-706 HUL' MILINT acquisition device for uploading sensitive information discovered on the battlefield to encrypted ONI or UNSC servers. This generally serves as both a standard and holographic camera, capable of taking images in the visual, ultra-violet and thermal spectrums and able to take both streaming video feed and ultra-high-resolution photographs of any intelligence discovered in the field. This is mostly used by advanced reconnaissance specialists in high-risk behind enemy lines operations. 'Hardened Uplink Module (Generation 2)AN/PSQ-707 HUL' The HUL (2) is a first generation magnetic anomaly detector, devised and issued in limited numbers in the fall of 2552. The HUL (2) allows operators to scan within a forward arc up to 200 metres. It uses four conjoined arrays with narrow but overlapping scanning parameters to provide a distinct and wide band view of electronic systems. Anything with a high EM output, such as plasma and magnetic weapons, FELs, energy shielding, a variety of energy reactors and ignition coils. The system is often used to hunt down infantry or vehicles in narrow confines and tight combat areas, with the information generated by it uploaded to local War Net systems, allowing friendly forces to see its output. 'Hardened Uplink Module (Generation 3)AN/PSQ-708 HUL' The HUL (3) observes emissions in the EM spectrum such as radio, RADAR, microwave transmissions, and is useful for determining the location of enemy C&C elements on the battlefield, or for ensuring that primary communications arrays are eliminated before an initial stealth assault commences. They are extremely helpful in determining where to set up communications disruptors as well. These monitors are generally issued to cyber/electronic warfare specialists in the Spartan companies, and in some rare cases, to communication specialists in Spartan command teams. 'Hardened External Sensor Array (Generation 1)AN/PSD-889 HESA' The Hardened External Sensor Array is a specialised detection system that uses a trio of sensors to detect through different systems. The anti-infantry sensor detects heart beats in the vicinity through passively scanning for the characteristic ultra-low-frequency electric field related to a beating heart to identify and track heart rhythms in the immediate vicinity then report back to the user's HUD on the species, heart rate, status and approximate size and strength details of the target. Though it has a short range, it is undetectable and is very difficult to jam due to on board filters. The Sonar sensor passively scans the background noise it receives and interprets this, looking for distinctive noises that match know signals, such as engine noise, gunfire, enemy speech, with ranging, translation and analysis. The Final sensor is a low power X-ray system, capable of viewing through solid objects at a distance of twenty metres, giving back detailed information dependant on the power level used. It is fully shielded against damaging the user and affecting targets from prolonged exposure. It uploads the information gathered onto War Net, data gathered. Information from this is overlaid on the users HUD. 'Hardened Uplink/Remote Sensor PackageAN/PSQ-709 HU/RS' The HU/RS carries a telescopic camera with expanded zoom capabilities over average MJOLNIR with night vision and thermal vision filters allowing singular phase or hybrid detection at long range. This is generally a standard-issue helmet modification issued to rank-and-file Spartans on operations requiring higher-powered imaging filters than the ones already standard in Mark VII helmets or sniper spotters. Built into it is a Hardened Uplink allowing immediate uploads of image and video to the War Net. It is capable of tracking any sort of heat distortion, filtering known heat patterns of a variety of catalogued species, and contributing to the masking of the user's own heat signature. With the proper adjustments, the HU/RS can track a single individual based on their personal heat signature. Miscellaneous 'Blast Shield' As every veteran SPARTAN knows, the most vulnerable part of their armour is their face plate. Many SPARTANs can attest to this with their numerous facial scars. This extension uses a pair of full-colour optical and night-vision cameras to provide clear vision. It hinges down over the visor and is linked wirelessly or through a hardline to the user. Generally, this modifier is issued to units vulnerable to sniper engagements, operating in close assault, or operating in environments with high amounts of explosive ordnance. It increases survivability of potentially lethal faceplate hits by about 68%, making it a popular request. It is made of a composite AEGIS plate, backed onto a non-newtonian shock plate in a titanium shell. 'Wrist Docking Port' Optional wrist mounted docking port allowing addition of electronic or combat systems to increase combat efficiency. Systems included are *'Universal Global Positioning SystemAN/PSN-98 UGPS' :*The SRT Universal Global Positioning System is a ruggedised computer system that attaches to the user's wrist dock and displays a composite image generated from multiple orbital assets, generating a composite image. This can be used through either touch screen direction or neural uplink connection to designate targets or preform simple orbital reconnaissance or navigation. The UGPS can also be linked to other assets, such as weapons, allowing Snipers to preform long range kills through cover. The System can be preloaded with three detailed planetary maps, filled with information on local facilities, street names, directional data and updated on local servers every six days. The system can link with existing civllian or military assets, including GPS, ship board assets or aerial recon, allowing it to display live orbital feeds in a variety of spectrums or up to date maps for tracking and engagement of mobile enemy forces. *'MC6 Individual Data/Net TerminalAN/PYQ-99 TACPAD' system that allows the monitoring of the flow of battlefield information and battlefield assets gathered by friendly units, including stationary sensors, infantry mounted sensors and UAV assets. The TACPAD can then be used to upload and view mission assets and parameters, allowing constant field updates of mission objectives. From here, the TACPAD can be used to directly interface with War Net assets and control the flow of information down to subordinate units. *Ammunition Bandoleer